


Стариковские привычки

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Normal Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Доктор Уотсон любит Рождество и готовится к нему заранее.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Стариковские привычки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 15 декабря 2014.

Доктор Уотсон любил рождественские хлопоты. Предпраздничное настроение, украшенные улицы, звуки музыки и радостных людей, спешащих куда-то с кульками покупок. «Вот гляди ж ты, — думал он, — совсем старик уже, а радоваться не перестал! Это хорошо, говорю вам как доктор, доктор Уотсон, это очень хорошо!» И от таких мыслей настроение его становилось еще лучше. 

Впрочем, в подготовке к празднику он был по-стариковски верен давно устоявшимся привычкам. Двадцать третьего декабря он заканчивал рабочий день на пару часов раньше, одевался и отправлялся по привычному ежегодному маршруту. Сперва — табачная лавка, потом — винная за три квартала от его дома, потом — букинистическая, на соседнем перекрестке. У букиниста он мог задержаться надолго, выбирая покупку, так что шел туда в последнюю очередь, с бутылкой хорошего вина подмышкой и банкой хорошего табака в саквояже. 

Теперь он шел домой, наконец распрощавшись с букинистом и положив в саквояж к табаку еще и новую книжную диковинку, заботливо обернутую в серую бумагу и перевязанную бечевкой. Он всегда обходился без ярких подарочных упаковок, они были ни к чему.

Вернувшись к себе, он привычно оставил саквояж у двери, не снимая пальто, прошел к окну и уставился на подоконник с обратной стороны. Тот был пуст.

— Ладно, мало ли, — вздохнул доктор Уотсон, разделся и отправился ужинать. 

Поев, он подошел к окну снова — только лишь чтобы обнаружить, что на подоконнике по-прежнему ничего нет. Он побарабанил пальцами по оконной раме и постарался не волноваться, но все же, неизбежно, подумал: «Заведи себе телефон, старый упрямец! Что может быть проще — всего лишь завести телефон?» 

Он промаялся еще два часа, читая книги, которые не лезли в голову, и газеты, которые писали, по обыкновению, сплошную ерунду, еще несколько раз выглянув за окно на пустующий подоконник, а потом все же пошел спать. Спал он неспокойно и с утра первым делом снова был у окна. Ночью шел снег. Он засыпал подоконник дюйма на полтора, и, увидев это, доктор Уотсон, в каком-то почти болезненном порыве, распахнул окно настежь, хотя был в одной сорочке, и принялся разгребать белую холодную массу руками. 

Под снегом не было ничего. Тогда он медленно закрыл окно и так же медленно сел на пол. Нужно было ехать. Лучше прямо сейчас. К черту завтрак, это слишком срочно. От рождественского настроения не осталось и следа. Сейчас ему было просто страшно, тем стариковским страхом, которого никогда не поймут молодые. Он велел себе не переживать раньше времени, велел себе просто спокойно собраться, поехать и все выяснить… Вышло, по правде сказать, не очень.

Собрался он, впрочем, быстро. Привычки, въевшиеся в кожу, несмотря на возраст, никуда не делись. Ему оставалось только собрать свой бессменный саквояж, когда он услышал, как в оконное стекло что-то тихо стукнуло. К окну доктор Уотсон едва ли не подбежал, снова распахнул его на всю ширину и нетерпеливо сжал в пальцах маленькое блестящее механическое насекомое. Пчела глухо зажужжала и зашевелила лапками.

— Подожди, подожди, сейчас, — забормотал он и понес ее к столу, на котором стояла деревянная коробка: чудо техники, которому он все же предпочел бы обычный телефонный аппарат… если бы его кто-нибудь спрашивал. Он осторожно открыл дверцу в передней части коробки, положил пчелку в отверстие, и она снова зажужжала, когда ее с двух сторон сжали маленькие поршни. 

Через несколько секунд зажужжала и сама коробка, а потом из ее бока вылезла тонкая бумажная лента вроде телеграфной. Доктор Уотсон надел очки, оторвал ленту и поднес ее к глазам. «Приезжайте, если можете, — гласил текст. — Если не можете, все равно приезжайте. Ш. Х.» Он усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

Нет уж, теперь он не будет никуда торопиться. После такой нервотрепки, которую устроил ему старый друг, наверняка, исключительно из-за своей вечной безалаберности в вещах подобного рода, доктор Уотсон останется дома до обеда. После обеда сядет на дирижабль до Брайтона, а оттуда спокойно доберется на механической повозке до деревни… Старый упрямец, не желающий заводить телефона, подождет. К ужину он в любом случае поспеет и привезет табак и книгу. Так что тот даже не успеет начать волноваться, как волновался сам доктор со вчерашнего вечера… 

А потом они вместе отметят Рождество. Как обычно, как делают каждый год, верные своим стариковским привычкам. И это, сказал себе доктор Уотсон, очень хорошо.


End file.
